


Time Travel

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Two men. Two different realities, normally that is.





	Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-06-01 11:50am to 11:54am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Candyman (aka my candymen XP)' by 'PurebloodProductions'.

"You may have come from another time, but that gives you no right to interfere with my teaching."

"Might be, but it's so very interesting to see you getting riled up because of those scoundrels."

"I assure you, I am the least of their problems at this precise moment. My undivided attention is held by you."

"I'm flattered."

Snape looked like he wanted to say more but refrained.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then. No need to wait for the inevitable. Might as well have something to remember this by."

Taking a few steps down the hall, his boots making more noise than Snape's normally did, he turned once more, sending the other man a wide grin.

"Perhaps I will be seeing you again, mate. When you end up in my time, come and find me. I'll be waiting." And with a wider grin he added. "Professor."

Snape inclined his head. "Captain."

Jack smiled before disappearing through the door.


End file.
